battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kuu (Uber Rare Cat)
Kuu is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during the Cyber Academy Galaxy Gals and Red Busters events. She was added to the game with Kai and Coppermine on May 14th, 2014. Cat Evolves into Kuu, type γ at level 10. Evolves into Divine Kuu at level 30 using Catfruit. Pros: * Strong against Red Enemies and Black Enemies. * Great health and attack power in True Form. * True Form is immune to Weaken. * True Form (With Talents) can Weaken Red Enemies and Black Enemies. * Many knockbacks. * Good movement speed. * Cheap cost for an uber rare. Cons: * Long time between attacks. * Mediocre DPS for an Uber Rare, except in True Form. * Below-average range for an Uber Rare, even in True Form. * Long recharge time. Strategy/Usage Divine Kuu has great general stats for an Uber, and even more towards Red and Black. She has great survivability and can dish out enormous damage every time her attacks connect - that is, if her attack connects in the first place. Although it may sound like her long attack interval doesn't matter that much as long as you meatshield, it can actually be a massive disadvantage for a lot of situations. She's not reliable enough to clear advancing peons, and if she misses - whether it's because the boss got knocked back right before she attacks or because she targets the frontline peon - you have to wait about 16-18 seconds before her next attack, in which she won't be guaranteed to hit, either. That is not to say that she's a bad general attacker, but yes, it's true that she has the tendency to miss a lot and not do much. She shines the most in River Styx - as the main boss, Hannya, is not an enemy you'd want to outrange, but to tank. The stage mostly focuses more on how strong your units are when attacking Hannya. Considering the fact that Kuu can easily tank hits from Hannya without flinching, and that Hannya's weaken ability is ineffective against Kuu who is immune to the effect, Kuu is an great counter for the stage as she can easily take down Hannya's health by a massive amount on every hit. Description Cost *Chapter 1: $2800 *Chapter 2: $4200 *Chapter 3: $5600 Upgrade Cost Stats Initial Stats: Catfruit Evolution Talents * Weaken: Adds 40% chance to weaken by 50% for 39f 1.3 seconds, increases 9f .3 seconds per level up to 120f 4 seconds (Total Cost: 235 NP) * Resist Wave: Reduces wave damage by 5% per level up to 50% (Total Cost: 175 NP) * Immune to Curse (Cost: 100 NP) * Defense Buff: Upgrades health by 2% per level up to 20% (Total Cost: 175 NP) * Attack Buff: Upgrades attack power by 2% per level up to 20% (Total Cost: 175 NP) Appearance *Normal Form: A teenage girl standing atop a cloud with 2 thrusters. Uses a staff-like weapon to attack. *Evolved Form: Now in color; various object colors include different shades of red and gold, with green ribbons in the cloud. The cloud now adds a small thruster, 3 in total. The staff seems futuristic. *True Form: Skirt lifts up, her clothing covering most of her upper body shows less cleavage at the front, but the sides of her body near there are not clothed as much; her staff has a green glow at the ends, and her thrusters and clouds have a green glow as well. Trivia * Kuu is based on Sun Wukong/Monkey King - the Bo/Staff and the cloud riding are common traits in Wukong's portrayal. * This unit is the first Galaxy Gal to have strengths against two types of opponents. * When Divine Kuu throws her staff, it expands and floats higher than Daboo of the Dead. * This is the second Galaxy Gal and second Uber Rare overall to have 2 seasonal variations (Santa Kuu and Waverider Kuu), the first being Kai. Gallery Screenshot_2016-02-13-11-59-28.png|Normal form description Screenshot_2016-02-13-11-59-44.png|Evolved form description True form desc.jpg|True form description Kuu Attack Animation.gif|Kuu's attack animation Kuu Type y Attack Animation.gif|Kuu, type γ's attack animation Kuu Divine.gif|Divine Kuu Attack Animation 20180814_181125.gif|A further sight of Divine Kuu's attack animation GG猿.png|9 million DL celebration, by たっぷる Nyanko_tournament_kuu.png Kuu illust.png|by たまさん Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/unit/106.html ---- Units Release Order: '<< Koi Cat | Kai >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Anti-Red Cats Category:Anti-Black Cats Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Cats with Strong ability Category:Gacha Cats Category:Cats with Talents Category:Cats with Weaken ability Category:Cats with Defense Buff Talent Category:Cats with Attack Buff Talent Category:Cats with Curse Immunity Category:Resist Wave Cats Category:Cats with Weaken Immunity